


Arrow In The Alley

by lankyguy



Series: Intermezzo [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s02e02 Identity, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:33:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lankyguy/pseuds/lankyguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene between Roy and the Hood in Identity, s02e02. In a dark alley Roy provides the vigilante what comfort he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrow In The Alley

“You sure it’s all right if I keep this?” Roy looked down at the arrow in his hand, the red arrow. When he looked up the Hood was gone. Smiling, he turned toward the back door of the club.

At the steps he stopped and looked around. Something was in the air.

“You didn’t leave,” Roy announced moving back into the alley. It wasn’t a question. At the sound of a scrape behind him, he turned. The hooded man was back.

“You didn’t leave,” Roy repeated. “ I told you, I can help. I can do more than just gather information.”

“What?” the coarse electronic voice of the Hood demanded.

Roy ran straight at him, into the shadows, but the leather clad man didn’t flinch. Roy took a swing at him, but the Hood easily dodged it and pulled him up by his shirt collar. Just inches from his hero, the street punk looked into the darkness under the hood, and impulsively gave him a kiss.

“What was that for?” the Hood lightly pushed him away.

“I thought you needed it,” Roy said and leaned in to kiss the archer again. 

“Why?” the Hood turned his head but he did not push Roy away this time.

“Tell me, ‘no,’” Roy demanded. “Tell me you don’t need it. I can be a friend - and more.”

The Hood didn’t answer, and Roy moved closer, their lips, their bodies brushing against each other lightly.

“I don’t want you to do anything you don’t want to,” the archer’s electronic voice box crackled.

“I want this,” Roy kissed the older man again, this time the Hood returned the kiss. Roy grabbed one of the Hood’s gloved hands and placed it on his crotch. “Feel that? It’s for you - because of you.”

“What about your girlfriend?”

“She kinda gave me my walking papers earlier today,” Roy said.

The Hood stepped back and in a dazzling swift move let loose a series of arrows that took out several lights in the alley. Except for a neon sign they were plunged into near darkness.

“I’ll take it that is a ‘yes.’” Roy said.

“Yes,” the emerald archer pushed back his hood and took Roy Harper in his arms, and they shared a deep kiss. Roy fumbled with his pants, pushing them down around his ankles in one swift move.

“You know how to move. You’re prepared,” the Hood smiled.

“I know what men want from me,” the street punk got down on his knees. “I’m not stupid.”

“I don’t want to use you Roy.”

“I’m here because I want to be,” Roy rubbed the archers crotch through the leather pants. “If anything we’re using each other.”

“Point taken,” The Hood said, unbuckling his belt and peeling down his trousers. He wore a jockstrap underneath.

“A cup,” Roy pulled out the athletic protector out of the pouch in the front of the jock and setting it aside. 

“Tough line of work.”

“And how,” Roy agreed and massaged the hardening cock under the Hood’s jockstrap. 

Leaning forward he took a deep breath of the larger man’s heady musk, and began to gnaw on the fat cock through the jock. The Hood grabbed the younger man’s head, pulling it tighter into his crotch.

“Yessss,” the vigilante hissed.

Roy reached up to grab the waist band of the jock strap to pull it down. A hand stopped him.

“Next time,” the Hood said and turned around, presenting his large muscled ass to the younger man. 

Roy Harper stuck his tongue out, working it into the rosette of the Hood’s asshole. The vigilante groaned and pushed back into Roy’s face. The street kid began to grind his face into the older man’s ass. Then he added a finger, then two, opening him up. Harper stood up and pulled a condom, and a tiny packet of lube out of his back pocket. 

“You came prepared.” The Hood moaned as one of Roy’s lubed fingers played at his hole.

“I grew up in the Glades, you have to be prepared - I told you, I know what people want from me, and it usually isn’t conversation,” Roy said a hint of sadness in his voice. He began to tease the Hood’s hole with the fat head of his cock, tentatively pushing in a tiny bit, then pulling out.

“Just fuck me,” the archer ordered.

“Yes, sir,” Roy said and thrust his cock in all the way to the root. The Hood gasped loudly and Roy grunted.

“Jesus, you’re tight,” 

“Been awhile,” the archer choked out.

“Want me to stop?”

“No!”

Despite the archer’s protest Roy moved slowly. Both his hands splayed before him against the wall, supporting him, the Hood was already panting. When the vigilante began to move back against him, Roy knew he could pick up the pace. Soon they were bucking and grinding against each other.

“Fuuuu...” Roy gasped. “I’m not going to last.”

“Give it to me,” the vigilante grunted.

Thrusting furiously, Roy slammed his cock into the Hood, the alley filled with their guttural sounds. Finally Roy cried out sharply, his thrusts long and deep as he spent himself. The archer bucked underneath him, his body quaking. Losing his hold on the wall, the two of them went down. A surprised moan escaped from the archer as Roy’s spent cock pulled out of him.

“That was amazing,” Roy fell back gasping, his body shivering. When he recovered enough to sit up the Hood was standing composing himself.

“You came?” Roy asked.

“Yes.”

“You didn’t even touch yourself.”

“Didn’t have to,” The archer knelt down to kiss Roy. His hand cupped the younger man’s hefty cock.

“Next time, I get that,” Roy grabbed the Hood’s crotch. They stood up together, kissing as they went. Their movements were now gentle and tender.

“You think there’ll be a next time?”

“I know there will,” Roy grinned. “How do I contact you?”

“I told you, arrow in the alley.”

“You do the same. Anytime. Arrow in the alley, I like that euphemism,” Roy chuckled.

“If you say so,” the electronic voice of the Hood was inscrutable, but even in the darkness, Roy could feel him smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, if there are any egregious mistakes let me know.


End file.
